1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer, such as a typewriter, which uses a type wheel having a plurality of type elements mounted on a carriage and performs the printing of characters on a printing paper by striking a type with a printing hammer from behind through a printing ribbon in selecting the type out of the type elements, and further misprinted characters can be corrected by use of a correction ribbon; in particular, it relates to a printer in which a printing hammer driving mechanism which drives the printing hammer and a correction ribbon lift mechanism which shifts a correction ribbon up or down when a misprinted character is corrected can be selected by one solenoid corresponding to the movement of the carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of printers have been proposed: each of the printers uses a type wheel having a plurality of type elements, the type wheel is mounted on a carriage and performs the printing of characters on a printing paper by striking a type selected out of the type elements from behind with a printing hammer through a printing ribbon and further they are able to perform the correction of misprinted characters using a correction ribbon.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,236, a printer, such as a typewriter, is described, which comprises: a clutch means for a hammer operation mechanism which corresponds to the printing hammer operation mechanism and an electromagnet for the hammer operation which makes the hammer operation mechanism operable, and a clutch means for a lift mechanism which corresponds to the correction ribbon lift mechanism and an electromagnet for the lift mechanism which makes the lift mechanism operable. In the typewriter, it is arranged that the printing hammer operation mechanism and the lift mechanism can be selectively connected to one driving motor by selectively operating respective electromagnetic magnets and respective clutch means.
In a printer as described in the respective official gazettes, in a case where the printing of characters is to be performed by striking type elements on a type wheel with a printing hammer by the operation of a hammer operation mechanism, the hammer operation mechanism is made to operate by driving an electromagnet for the hammer operation. A driving motor is connected to the printing hammer operation mechanism by a clutch means for the hammer operation; thereby, characters are printed on a printing paper by striking the type elements with the printing hammer. In a case where misprinted characters on the printing paper are to be corrected using a correction ribbon brought to position by a lift mechanism for the correction ribbon, a carriage is moved to the position of the misprinted character and the lift mechanism is operated by driving an electromagnet for the lift mechanism, and the correction ribbon is moved upward in connecting the driving motor to the lift mechanism by the clutch means for the lift mechanism. After that, the driving motor is connected to the printing hammer operation mechanism by the clutch means for the hammer operation to drive the electromagnet for hammer operation and the type element is struck with the printing hammer; thus the correction of misprinted characters can be performed.